You Belong to Me
by Emeraldeire
Summary: My first finished fic! Set post-Avengers: An unnamed original character has an unexpected encounter with none other than the God of Mischief himself. Things turn out quite differently than she expects, but better than she'd dared to hope for. Loki/OC. Smut.


Hi, all! My first finished fic! I was inspired by the confession below from/submitted this to the Tumblr blog "naughtylokiconfessions", which you all should visit. Here it is so all you can read it! Love you, and let me know if you like what you see and/or want more!

**Prompt: **I want Loki to look me in the eyes with ravenous lust and stand mere inches away for my face as he runs his slightly icy fingers over my lips and down my neck to my breast. Then he would whisper in a low purr "You are to never allowed to share your body with another; whether he be Asgardian or a Midgardian peasant. You now belong to me, do you understand" Then Loki would take me into the darkness to have his way with me

**Hmmm…so many options…what to do, what to do with this prompt…**

**Okay, creativity juices are flowing…**

**Alright. I'm just gonna start and see where this goes.**

The heels of my black boots clacked magnificently with the frosty sidewalk as I made my usual way, my would-be cold hands curled into the pockets of my trench coat. Now that I was free of the pressures of the day, I could finally have some time to my own thoughts while I made the short trip home on foot. I was finally able to appreciate my environment, relishing in the sounds of my shoes on the ground, the warmth of my coat coupled with the crisp cold of the winter night, and the varied faces of the few people I passed at this hour.

I smiled absently as I mindlessly walked towards the corner to turn, looking up at the starry sky with wispy puffs of cloud that matched my own exhalations. Moments of peace seemed to never come often enough, especially living in this area.

Maybe that was the reason for what happened next. Maybe I was so involved in savoring the tranquility that my engrossed state caused me to turn the corner from the well-lit commercial street to the more suspicious-looking suburban one right smack into somebody.

"Oh!" I blurted, hastily stepping back from the victim of my wandering mind. "I am so sor—"

I stopped. My eyes widened, barely registering the chilly winter air on them as they took in the sight before me.

Shit.

He stared back at me quizzically, seeming to have something else behind his apparent curiosity. Fear thrilled through me with a sharp rush of adrenaline. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I wanted to figure that out, and quickly. If I'd angered the God of Mischief, I was toast, done for, doomed. I'd seen and heard what he'd done and tried to do with Earth. If I hadn't been one of his victims then, this incident definitely wouldn't be of much help to my current safety.

"What are you doing back here?" I asked a second after the question had taken shape in my mind. I was surprised at my own boldness. He, however, grinned before affixing his gaze to mine. I dearly hoped that was a good sign, but my beating heart had jumped to a different conclusion.

As our eyes met, I noticed that this was the first time I'd actually seen Loki up close. The news briefs just hadn't done him justice.

_Wait, what? Why was I thinking—?_

"Well," he responded in that voice of his as I fought the shudder creeping up my back upon hearing it, glad that he'd interrupted my thoughts, "since introductions no longer seem to be necessary, I would suggest that we, as you Midgardians say, cut to the chase." Loki had lifted his chin at this last phrase and looked down at me from an angle (not that he needed to do something like that, having a couple inches on me). This made the contours of his flawless neck more prominent.

I blinked hard once, trying to shake off this new interest and find out why in the hell I wasn't scared to death. The God of Mischief who tried to rule our planet was standing in right in front of me, plain as day, and my fright had slowly ebbed away as I began to give into my inevitable curiosity. And I focus on his _physique_? What the—?

Just before my gaze began to wander, he cleared his throat, effectively doing the same with my thoughts. My neck prickled with slight embarrassment at having been caught in the act as I returned my focus to his beautiful eyes. Fuck. _Stop. Get a grip on yourself._

"I've been waiting for you," he said in a low voice infused with a tone that made my heart accelerate with…_excitement_. I hadn't even met Loki face-to-face before, and here I was with a buzzing behind my abdomen that didn't come from terror?

I moistened my dry lips with a quick swipe of my tongue before replying. "Why?" My tone of voice had dropped, as well, but I shoved the thought out of my mind, trying desperately to focus my vision on his eyes when there was so much else to absorb. _Argh! What the hell was going on?_ Evidently, protecting my safety and…whatever _this_ feeling was…didn't go together as well as I wished they would. Fortunately for my sanity, I didn't have much time to keep analyzing it, since Loki's voice filled my ears the more he spoke.

"I would think that rather obvious," he responded more softly, but with no less intensity than before, keeping his gaze unwaveringly fixated on my widened eyes as he cocked his head to the right. "I don't directly communicate much with Midgardians, so it would be logical to assume that I needed something only a handful of you might offer." At this, he smirked, and I felt something warm bloom inside me. No one had ever had this effect on me before. And it was coming from a stranger on a dark road at night. Yup, there was no denying the sheer insanity of it_. _The logical part of my brain attempted to talk some sense into me, but the only voice I could respond to now was his. _Holy shit, I've fucking lost it_.

Loki slowly took a step forward. My instincts were screaming at me to back away, but for some reason, I didn't want to. My beating heart and whatever was beginning to burn behind my abdomen kept me in the same exact spot as I held my ground, anticipating the shortening distance. I kept my gaze on his as he neared me, and I tried one last time to make sense of things. What could he possibly want from me that so few of us would be willing to give?

He stopped just a foot away from me. The cold winter air didn't do much to help my heated state as he wickedly murmured, "Maybe you don't need further explanation of my intentions. I see you may already have picked up on what I want from you."

My breathing accelerated, and my chest was rising and falling more quickly than anyone would consider normal. He eyed me cunningly as he continued to speak, letting a bit of deviousness pervade his words. "Dilated pupils. Flushed face. One could mistake that for fear. But there's no fear at all on your face. Which could only leave…"

He trailed off then, and as it hit me just what exactly it was that Loki wanted, what was left of any resolve I had weakened. Considerably. And hell, I couldn't deny my desires now, due to the frustratingly high level they'd reached. A whole new level. Because of Loki. Who I'd just met on an average suburban sidewalk. And he gave no indication that he even knew my name. Fuck.

My arousal was already stirred up, but nothing could have prepared me for the skyrocket it would take in less than a minute.

Loki almost closed the distance between us, moving in at an alarming speed. There was no coolly composed mask to hide the pure lust in his eyes now, a powerful and inflamed hunger that was meant for me, could only be sated by me. _Whoa._ With just an intense look, that part of me had pulsed. The thought brought another wave of heat up through my torso.

He was so close to my face now that I could feel his warm breath tickling my neck as he fixed his gaze solely on mine. I couldn't even break it if I wanted to. And there was no way in hell I did. The fire I felt was suddenly calmed just a bit as, without warning, Loki raised his perfect hand and touched it to my lips. I could barely breathe at the sudden cool contact. My heart accelerated as he slowly dragged his fingers down over the bare skin of my neck, causing me to tremble with want. I could feel myself moistening as he moved them past my collarbone, and my eyes, still unwaveringly fixed on his, widened as I realized where he was headed.

I fought to keep my eyes open and locked on his as he moved his hand underneath the fabric of the collared blouse I wore underneath my slightly open coat. I was so grateful to myself for having left the two top buttons undone for the purpose of fashion, but my moment of self-gratitude was short-lived as Loki's hand—_Loki's_—finally bypassed the last fabric barrier, his hand coming into contact with my bare breast.

I gasped almost soundlessly, clenching my inner muscles and pressing my thighs together at his touch—that was what it was, a simple touch, no squeezing or pinching or any pressure at all…and it was driving me absolutely crazy with need.

"You are never allowed to share your body with another," he said in a possessive half-whisper that matched the hunger in his eyes, "whether he be Asgardian or a Midgardian peasant. You now belong to me. Do you understand?"

At this point, mirroring his lusty gaze, it hit me with full force that I would never in my life want to belong to anyone else after all I'd experienced within the last five minutes. It had only taken that long to realize that Loki did things to me that no one else could, or would, and the idea of belonging to such a glorious being was enough to make me weak in the knees. Having focused my strength on keeping my balance, I could only take a deep, shaky breath and nod, still open-mouthed from his intensity, his touch. Him.

Without warning, he completely closed the distance between us, pulling my face to his by his hand, resting it in my hair as he kissed me with a fire that melded with mine. I had never known such passion as this, and I was loving every second of it. I felt Loki's hand slide out from my shirt, up my chest, and to the back of my hand. The delicious feeling of it let me release a short, satisfied "mmh."As his hands moved to either side of my head, tilting my face up in order to have better access to my open mouth, I rested my hands on the Asgardian leather that covered his toned chest, slowly sliding them up to his shoulders.

We pulled away for breath before diving right back in without a second thought. I took the initiative now and plunged my tongue into his mouth. Loki eagerly responded by doing the same to me, and I let my hands tangle in his lovely hair as we reached a new level of wild. Sounds of pleasure were exchanged through our connected mouths, and as we pressed closer against each other, I could feel Loki's hardness pressing against my pubic bone. I would have given anything for it to be lower, but I suddenly realized how that could easily be arranged. As our mouths continued to work in such titillating sync, I pushed my hips into his, slowly moving up and down against his erection. He groaned, and I grinned wickedly against his mouth.

He felt that, and momentarily pulled away to look into my eyes, a smirk on that skillful mouth of his. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

Feeling emboldened, I replied innocently, "I don't know. There's nothing wrong with a little _mischief_ now and then, wouldn't you agree?"


End file.
